En el ombligo de la Luna
by LaraBlackStar
Summary: Levi semidesnudo, Mikasa princesa ¡Vamos, dale una oportunidad! Aporte para la SemanaRivamika2019. Mitología


Aporte del día dos: Mitología, para la **#_SemanaRivamika2019_**

Dedicado_ a l@s grandios@s integrantes de **Hermandad Rivamika**._

Enjoy_! _

El dolor de su cuello incrementaba, maldijo por enésima vez desde que despertó a medio vuelo y la voz de la azafata le pedía abrochara su cinturón pues se acercaban a una zona de turbulencia.

Genial, otro motivo por el que el viaje desde Londres a la ciudad de Puebla en México, no era una buena idea.

Pero Erwin y la loca de su mujer, Hange, estaban encaprichados por traer al grupo 104 de futuros vulcanólogos a conocer uno de los bastiones más importantes en el cinturón de fuego.

—¡Ahi están! ¡Miren!

Sin importar cuántos años pasara a su lado, nunca se acostumbraría a la estridente forma de hablar que tenía su amiga, porque en efecto, aquella loca mujer de cabellos alborotados y estrambóticas gafas era su compañera y cómplice desde hace ya varios años.

Desde la ventana observó los, aún más imponentes que en fotografías, colosos de roca.

De ser posible todos habrían pegado sus narices como niños para captar cada pixel de aquella majestuosa imagen. Tenía que reconocer que quizá el viaje valdría la pena.

El aterrizaje era la peor parte, odiaba el ruido de las hélices y el chirriante tren descendiendo.

Bajo primero, ansioso por estirar las piernas e inspirar algo más que las corrientes de aire compartidas y filtradas en el avión.

Una vez debajo, giró a su alrededor, sorprendido por la calidad del ambiente: limpio, fresco. Detuvo la mirada en la puerta del avión cuando unas gafas negras y el ondulante cabello ónix fulguraron con la luz del atardecer.

Era Mikasa Ackerman, una de sus estudiantes, brillante, arisca, impulsiva y muy atractiva. Constantemente tenía que recordarse cuán poco ético y educado era quedarse mirándola cierto tiempo, aun sin morbo y con la única intención de contemplar su serena belleza. Le llevaba mínimo 15 años pero a veces, cuando sus miradas se interceptaban, estaba seguro de mandar al diablo todo si esos labios carnosos eran suyos y nada más.

La observó bajar cada uno de los escalones, con gracia, mejor que cualquier modelo de pasarelas.

Quiso sacudir su cabeza para despejar tan locas fantasías cuando...

—¡Connie, espera, estás empujándome! ¡Espera, voy a tirar a Mika...! ¡Mikasa!

Gritos ahogados del personal y los compañeros de la chica. El chasquido que nadie quiere escuchar cuando el hueso se impacta en el pavimento.

—¡Levi!

Ni siquiera supo cómo, otro golpe de adrenalina como el que sintió cuando un auto golpeó su motocicleta y alcanzó a brincar de ella antes de quedar atrapado en entre la carrocería y el muro de contención.

Corrió hasta ella y quiso frenar la caída, pero no hubo coordinación alguna en sus movimientos y lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuerte y amortiguar con su propio cuerpo la caída. Después de eso las luces se apagaron.

De pronto el sonido volvió y quiso abrir los ojos para saber qué ocurría pero sus párpados pesaban tanto que no lo conseguía.

Eran ruidos de aves, el viento corriendo fuerte, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Redobló el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, un rayo pareció partirle la cabeza cuando el sol lo cegó.

—Popoca, qué haces ahí tumbado ¡El señor nos espera!

¿Popoca? Qué nombre tan curioso. Si tan solo tuviese fuerzas para levantarse y conocer al susodicho.

—¡Popoca! —La silueta de un enorme hombre eclipsó el sol y le brindó la fuerza que requerían Levi para medio incorporarse.

—¡Dónde estoy! — aunque entendía sus palabras algo en su voz le parecía extraño. Echó una mirada rápida al entorno y se sorprendió con el repentino paisaje: una verde pradera, flores amarillas y blancas, el ruido de un arroyo corriendo en la distancia un cielo tan azul que aturdía. ¿Estaba en una recreación? ¿Los mocosos esos, Hange y Erwin lo habían arrojado a ese lugar con la intención de ridiculizarlo?

La voz de aquel hombre ataviado de manera extraña, como las ilustraciones de libros sobre historia mesoamericana, interrumpió la lluvia de posibles explicaciones.

—Cómo que dónde, vamos, es hora.—el hombre lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó súbitamente para echarse a correr por el campo. Fue entonces que Levi cayó en cuenta de su parcial desnudez y de su piel un tanto más oscura que antes. Con el andar descubrió su ondeante vestimenta, similar al del hombre que lo guiaba, ¡qué demonios era aquello! ¡sentía el aire entrar por sus genitales!

—Espera, no soy Popoca, me llamo Levi.

—Ja ja ja ja ja, Popoca, parece que has bebido demasiado pulque y los dioses están jugando contigo. Mira, hemos llegado. Los demás ya están aqui.

Una ciudad de piedra se alzaba frente a él, calles pavimentadas, hermosos circuitos con agua potable, niños jugando, mujeres paseando con canastas repletas de flores y yerbas de buen olor. Todo demasiado limpio y colorido.

De una estructura más grande con amplias puertas salió un hombre mayor, ataviado con plumas exuberantes y una capa enorme de piel de jaguar. Todo aquello parecía muy real, si era una especie de recreación educativa para los turistas, estos deberían quedar bastante sorprendidos pues los organizadores no reparaban en gastos.

—Guerreros, estoy complacido con su presencia. Los he reunido porque, como deben saber ya, nuestros vecinos del norte planean invadirnos y es preciso comenzar una campaña militar. Ustedes son los mejores hombres que esta tierra ha dado y estoy seguro la defenderán con su sangre...

Dejó de prestar atención cuando una etérea imagen apareció por una de las enormes puertas.

Envuelta en delicadas telas blancas ceñidas a su cintura con algún arreglo rico en jade y oro llegó su alumna, Mikasa. Iba a llamarla cuando ella se precipitó corriendo hacía él y se arrojó en sus brazos para besarlo ávidamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo, menos para reaccionar.

—¿No te da gusto verme? —¡Qué estaba pasando! Aquello comenzaba a dar miedo, mucho miedo. Los ojos resplandecientes, la hacían ver más hermosa y los labios carnosos que tanto había anhelado...todo, estaba ahi, incluso su cintura firme y sus glúteos prominentes...—¡Popoca!

—Hija mía, Iztaccihuatl, Popoca acaba de llegar déjalo descansar. Me da gusto verte, muchacho. —Aquel que todos rendían respeto y parecía el jefe le habló con una sonrisa afable.

«Izta...¿qué?» ¿Esto era un sueño? El beso se sintió real pero cuántas veces no despertó con una erección a causa de otros sueños tan reales también.

—Padre, por eso estoy triste, mi amado ha estado lejos de mí mucho tiempo y ahora que regresa lo envías a la guerra otra vez.

—Apoyo tu decisión de ser la esposa del mejor de mis hombres pero también necesitamos su fuerza en batalla. Nada deseo más que tu felicidad hija mía, pero también la de mi pueblo, te doy mi promesa de que al regresar Popoca se convertirá en tu esposo. Celebraremos la boda cuando la guerra termine y nosotros triunfemos sobre el enemigo.

—¡Padre, estoy muy feliz!

Levi no entendía nada, era como si estuviera dentro de un universo paralelo donde era un guerrero mesoamericano y Mikasa una princesa que lo amaba ciegamente. ¿Estaba muerto?

Se preguntó si también sería más alto, pero su sombra le confirmó que no. No obstante parecía importar poco, ya que todos le miraban con respeto y Mikasa, o Iztaccihuatl, lo amaba.

Si era un sueño, lo aprovecharía al máximo. Con esa resolución siguió al jefe y a "su hija" dentro del majestuoso palacio de piedra donde una gran comida se servía.

Durante la comida Mikasa se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano en cada oportunidad que tenía. Le dirigía miradas pícaras y nada disimuladas llenas de pasión y tierno amor.

Era una vida bastante buena, tanto que por un momento deseó permanecer así para siempre. Sin la universidad, sin el trabajo, sin el caos diario de la ciudad y su lucha interna porque amaba a su alumna 15 años menor que él. Aqui nada de eso importaba.

Una vez terminada la cena, la muchacha lo llevó de la mano a un jardín exquisito con un zoológico incluído. Más adelante pasando entre las palmas y flores de delicioso perfume atisbó una choza al que insinuante Mikasa lo invitó a entrar.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo ni cómo logró desvestir a la joven, estaba perdido en el sonido de sus bocas jalando aire, separándose para buscarse ávidamente al instante. Los muslos níveos, la tersa piel de sus brazos y cuello, lamió y besó cada centímetro sin contenerse.

Los senos perfectos en sus manos, respondían al calor y los movimientos circulares.

En realidad puede que no durara mucho pero cada embestida y lenta retirada los hacían perder la noción del tiempo y espacio.

Después de muchos gemidos y suspiros, acabó con aquella muchacha llamada Iztaccihuatl dormida sobre su pecho. Ella que sonreía como Mikasa, que olía como Mikasa y se sentía como Mikasa.

—Popoca, no me importa si tardas más que esta vez en regresar de la guerra, pero quiero que regreses.

Levi recobró noción de las circunstancias: al parecer era un guerrero que iria a pelear por el pueblo de su prometida y al regresar se casaría con ella.

¿Es que el viaje en avión y el accidente eran en realidad fantasía y está su realidad? ¿Soñaba con volar en armatostes metálicos y estudiar volcanes?

Quizá era hora de aceptar que mañana al amanecer partiría al campo de batalla.

Cuando despertó, la figura de Iztaccihuatl entraba en la cabaña con un humeante tazón de barro y tortillas hechas a mano.

—Come, amor mío, que pronto deberás irte.

—Regresaré, te lo prometo.

Se despidió con un beso, esta vez profundo y diseñado. Partió con el resto de los hombres armados con escudos de brillantes plumas y garrotes de firme madera con dientes de obsidiana.

En el campo de batalla su cuerpo se movió en automático, derribando a sus rivales, irguiendo sus estandartes, pensando en su bella princesa que aguardaba para casarse. Que esperaba por él.

Las envidias no tardaron en aparecer, los hombres de almas frágiles codiciaban la "suerte" de Popoca y urdieron un plan para hacerlo infeliz.

La noticia de su muerte en la última y más sangrienta batalla corrió entre las aldeas hasta llegar, en la voz de un mensajero, al Tlatoani.

Iztaccihuatl, que llevaba su vestido de bodas para mostrarlo a su padre, escuchó la noticia que destrozaría su alma y la llevaría a la muerte de manera prematura.

El rey envío nuevas tropas a recuperar el cuerpo de Popoca. Una vez encontrados los ejércitos se aclaró el rumor y el guerrero avanzó veloz para desmentir su muerte pero ya era tarde.

Cuando llegó, las mujeres del pueblo lloraban la muerte de Iztaccihuatl, tan bella y tan joven que no era aceptada en el reino de Mictlántecutli.

Sin ningun consuelo, sin derramar una lágrima, cargó en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y tomó una antorcha. El pueblo abrió el camino a su paso, los observaron desaparecer en la bruma de la noche, silenciosos como fantasmas.

Levi caminó hasta que sus piernas no soportaron más y se hincó, con Mikasa aún en brazos, llorando porque estaba enojado con la vida, consigo, con todo. Porque sin importar cuántas veces muriera o naciera no era capaz de ser feliz ni hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba y amaría más alla de la muerte, para la eternidad.

Los dioses que contemplaban la escena, conmovidos por tan grande amor que no concebía existir si uno de los dos no vivía, les concedieron lo que tantos hombres codiciaban: la inmortalidad.

Los amantes se convirtieron en piedra y su pasión, fulgurante, ardió desde el fondo de la tierra convirtiéndolos en volcanes.

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito basado en _La leyenda de los volcanes_ e inspirado en el cuento La_ noche boca arriba _del conocido Julio Cortázar.

Es la primera vez que termino un escrito y me animo a publicarlo.

Quienes son de México seguro conocen esta historia que aparecia en los libros de primaria y quienes me lean de otro país los invito a conocer más de ellos. Son una maravilla natural. Me fascinan los volcanes, porque nos recuerdan lo poderosa que es la naturaleza.

Déjenme sus opiniones y sigamos disfrutando la **#SemanaRivamika2019 **


End file.
